El amor es
by Srta.Frutilla
Summary: • ¿Qué es el amor? Para Draco, el amor es cuando no quieres estar con esa chica, pero no puedes dejar de querer estar a su lado de alguna u otra forma • Oneshot.


Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling. Realizo esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por diversión.

Summary: ¿Qué es el amor? Para Draco, el amor es cuando no quieres estar con esa chica, pero no puedes dejar de querer estar a su lado de alguna u otra forma – Oneshot.

" **El amor es"**

 **.**

 _Capítulo único._

 **.**

 _¿Qué es el amor, padre? ¿Tú puedes decirme lo que es?_

Draco Malfoy estaba teniendo las peores vacaciones de su vida. Cuando fueron a buscar a su hijo del expreso de Hogwarts, nunca pensó en verlo tan cambiado, tenía un brillo que podía reconocer en cualquier parte, ese brillo de haber visto a la chica más hermosa de todo Hogwarts. Lo notaba silencioso, con cierta melancolía con el pasar de los días, se volvía paranoico preguntándose porqué su lechuza aún no llegaba, pero volvía a la tranquilidad y a la ansiedad cuando la veía llegar. Se escondía en su habitación a escribir largas cartas que parecían interminables, suspiraba de vez en cuando y en los momentos en los que le preguntaban cómo le había ido en su primer año, se sonrojaba notablemente.

Lo sabía.

Scorpius se había enamorado de alguna chica.

Lo que no se esperaba era que cuando estuvieron solos en algún momento, le haya hecho esa pregunta tan directa y concisa, a la que debería darle una respuesta fácil.

Pero no lo hizo.

¿Qué era el amor? Le había preguntado. Pudo notar esa ansiedad de esperar una respuesta que le diera sentido a todo lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos. Pero él, no sabía que responderle. El amor era algo tan subjetivo para las personas, y no podía darle una respuesta concisa de qué es lo que era a su hijo, de apenas once años. ¿Por qué demonios había esperado a que su madre saliera para preguntarle? ¡Ella debería estar en esa situación! ¡Ella era la romántica, no él!

Se humedeció los labios.

─ ¿Por qué me estás preguntando esto Scorpius? ¿Es que acaso hay alguna chica que te llame la atención? ─ No tuvo que esperar la respuesta, su hijo se había puesto tan rojo como el cabello de la comadreja mayor.

─ Bueno…─ silencio. Podía escuchar el segundero del reloj del segundo piso, su hijo ni siquiera hacía ruidos en su respiración. Le miró levantando la ceja, como diciendo _"¿Y bien?"_ ─ Sí, hay una niña.

Bien, ese era un paso. Scorpius había reconocido que había una niña que le llamaba la atención, pero él no necesitaba saber eso, no necesitaba que se lo dijera. ¡Se le notaba a leguas que estaba enamorado de una niña! Cualquier tonto se daría cuenta de eso.

─ ¿Y cómo es? ¿Cómo te sientes con ella?

─ Siento un calor muy fuerte aquí ─ dijo colocando sus manos en su estómago. ─ Y mi corazón palpita tan acelerado que tengo miedo de que ella lo descubra. ¿Puede saberlo, padre? ¿Puede saber que mi corazón se desboca con un simple "Hola" de su parte? ¿Puede saberlo? ¿Podrá ver como late sin control en mi caja torácica? Necesito saberlo, porque si es así, no tendré el valor de volver a hablarle nunca más en mi vida.

Bien.

Su hijo no solo estaba enamorado de una chica de forma normal, estaba tan enamorado que le provocó hasta cierto escalofrío. Estaba obsesionado.

─ Scor, definitivamente ella no puede ver como late tu corazón y tampoco puede saberlo de ninguna manera. ─ Notó como suspiró aliviado. ─ Se supone que tienes once años, hijo. No tienes porqué ser el mártir de una novela romántica.

Pese a que sabía que su hijo lo había escuchado, no le respondió. Se paró con una rapidez increíble para abrir la ventana y dejar que su lechuza le entregara una carta, que como todas, esperaba con impaciencia. Vio como desaparecía para encerrarse en su habitación como siempre, estaría ahí, unas cuantas horas escribiendo sobre metros de pergaminos, después saldría de su habitación como siempre a soltar esos suspiros que ya le ponían los pelos de punta.

No había nada que hacer, estaba obsesionado. Y un Malfoy obsesionado, es un Malfoy que lucharía por lo que quiere.

Cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

Las vacaciones pasaron con una rapidez inigualable, afortunadamente para él, pero sabía que para su hijo, el pequeño protagonista de la nueva versión de _Romeo & Julieta_, el tiempo había pasado lento.

Sumamente lento.

Astoria estaba maravillada, no podía creer que su pequeño hombrecito estuviera en el tren del amor tan pronto, encontraba sumamente tierno todas las vivencias que estaba teniendo su hijo. Para él una tortura, para ella una nueva obra romántica que observaría en primera fila.

Aun así, no había podido responderle su pregunta. Ante esa interrogante sin respuesta, Scorpius se lo preguntó a su madre en la cena de la noche anterior. Pudo notar como su esposa movía los pies frenéticamente debajo de la mesa y casi podía escuchar sus gritos internos.

─ Bueno, cariño. El amor es eso que nos hace sentir en el aire, con solo pensar en esa persona nuestro pulso aumenta rápidamente y sentimos cosquillas en nuestro estómago ─ Scorpius miraba a su madre como la diosa de la sabiduría. ─ Solo piensas en esa persona, en los momentos que sea, durante mucho tiempo que parecen segundos, el tiempo se vuelve relativo y pasa con una rapidez impresionante, te sientes tan feliz como si te hubieses drogado con Felix Felicis. ─ Ella sonrió y lo miró directamente. ─ Así me siento con tu padre, Scor.

Después de eso, su pequeña serpiente no preguntó nada más. Su madre le había dado la respuesta perfecta, la respuesta que le explicaba que era amor lo que estaba sintiendo a su corta edad.

No quiso responder quién era la chica misteriosa. Pero eso pasó desapercibido para su esposa, la cual solo miraba encantada a su hijo.

Ese día se volvió insoportable, le preguntaba a cada instante si se veía bien, si estaba bien peinado, si su perfume era lo suficientemente bueno y lo vio cambiar de camisas a cada segundo. Se quería preparar para lucir bien ante su primer amor. Afortunadamente Astoria intervino por él, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo entrar en razón en cinco segundos, pero ella se adelantó y en lugar de tranquilizarlo, avivó más la llama haciéndolo lucir como todo un pequeño caballero digno de novela romántica.

Esta era su vida, tenía un hijo y una esposa dignos de una obra trágica de William Shakespeare.

* * *

Amaba a su esposa.

Astoria era todo lo que necesitaba después de la guerra, su compromiso nunca se anuló, esa opción nunca pasó por la cabeza de sus padres, y afortunadamente todo había salido bien. Estaba sumido en la oscuridad de todos los pecados que había cometido, de todas las vidas perdidas que había visto a su corta edad, la sociedad los tenía en el limbo, nadie les decía nada, pero no tenían por qué hacerlo, notaba como los miraban cuando andaban en la calle del mundo mágico. Se sentía miserable y eso no ayudaba en nada. Todos estaban sanando sus heridas y reconstruyendo sus vidas, él solo se ahogaba en continuas botellas del mejor Whisky.

Y llegó ella.

Astoria iluminó su vida con cada paso que daba, ella era la alegría pura, la gracia divina que lo había salvado de la oscuridad en la que estaba sumergido. La amaba, lo sabía.

Pero ella nunca igualaría a su primer amor.

Sería el último, estaba seguro de eso. Y nunca se atrevería a engañarla con otra bruja o ser existente. Pero el primer amor era diferente, siempre estaba ahí para remover el suelo, para traerle recuerdos de las mejores sensaciones, por las cuales estaba pasando Scorpius, que vivió.

Cuando llegaron al andén, notó como su hijo se tensaba buscando con la mirada a aquella chica de nombre desconocido. Suspiró desganado al ver que no estaba. Astoria se agachó a su lado para llenarlo de besos en el rostro, le decía en voz baja que era el niño más guapo de Hogwarts y que era cuestión de tiempo para que ella también se diera cuenta. Se encontraba cazando moscas mientras escuchaba a su mujer darle las mejores palabras de aliento a su hijo, y la vio.

La vio tan sencilla como siempre, caminando a paso firme y decidido, llamando la atención de todos para variar. Iba acompañada de cara rajada y su esposo, la comadreja. Estaba rodeada de pequeños niños que corrían de un lado a otro, llevaba en su rostro una sonrisa plena y fijada, marcando sus margaritas pequeñas que realzaban su mirada castaña llena de felicidad.

Su pulso se aceleró notablemente, casi podía escuchar a su hijo repetirle lo que sentía cuando veía a la chica, y estaba seguro que se sentía del mismo modo. Con el cabello en un peinado perfecto, con dos hijos pelirrojos, con una comadreja insoportable y feliz.

No pregunten porqué nunca se atrevió a jugarse la vida por la chica, ella era ese fruto prohibido que nunca se debía tocar, su padre lo hubiera asesinado de saber lo que sentía por la hija de muggles. Nunca quiso estar con ella, y tampoco podía estar con ella ni en sus sueños, no era lo correcto, no en ese entonces al menos y sabía, que ahora mucho menos lo sería.

Su primer amor era feliz, y él también lo era.

Volvió a fijarse en su esposa que se había quedado callada, Scorpius estaba tenso.

─ Será mejor que suba, no quiero quedarme sin un compartimiento. ─ Lo ayudaron a subir su baúl, y cuando se iba a despedir de ellos, empalideció notablemente.

─ Hola Scorpius.

Fue solo eso, dos palabras y su hijo estaba rojo, respondió con un torpe hola que la niña no escucho porque se adentró seguida de su innumerable familia. Entro casi despavorido después de despedirse rápidamente, su esposa soltó una risa contagiosa. A este pequeño Malfoy se notaba que le iba costar conseguir lo que quería, lo haría seguramente, era un Malfoy después de todo. Pero era un tonto Malfoy enamorado hasta el punto de ser torpe.

Para Scorpius, el amor es Rose Weasley.

Para Draco, el amor es cuando no quieres estar con esa chica, pero no puedes dejar de querer estar a su lado de alguna u otra forma.

─ Buenos días, Granger.

* * *

Nota: Bueno, creo que no está tan mal para ser una historia de mis parejas favoritas. Nunca me había animado para escribir sobre ellos, espero que les haya gustado de una u otra forma.

¿Comentarios?

Los espero, besos.

.


End file.
